Oversized Jacket
by a cold day in december
Summary: Stuck inside a submarine during the Cold War is a place neither the Doctor nor Clara want to be. But, what happens when the Doctor becomes jealous as he notices Clara wearing one of the sailor's rather large jackets? / Mindless Fluff, barely-there-spoilers, Jealous!Doctor and Adorable!Clara. Whouffle. Complete.


**Disclaimer: **I really, really don't own anything.

**A/N: **Hello! Well, I've never written anything for Doctor Who before, ever, but I wanted to give it a go. **Oswinrycbaroswald** on Tumblr wanted Jealous!Doctor, and Clara wearing the oversized jacket from Cold War, so here we go, I guess.

_Spoilers_, I suppose? Everyone's watched the trailer (right?) so maybe not. I don't even know what part of the episode this would be set in. _Probably a bit AU, then. _Here, just have it :)

**Please don't forget to review/favourite, it means a lot to know if you've enjoyed this little fluffy fic. :)**

* * *

**Oversized Jacket**

* * *

:::

The Doctor was fiddling idly with the control panel of the submarine. He furrowed his eyebrows as he flicked a switch, experimenting and trying to get the siren that was blasting to shut up for two seconds so he could think.

The TARDIS told him once that she always took him where he needed to be, but why did he need to be here? He had been quite looking forward to Vegas.

Las Vegas with _Clara_.

The Doctor had even gotten to put on his sunglasses, ("Glasses are _cool!_" "Of _course_ they are, Doctor,") and Clara had found a rather pretty dress from the TARDIS wardrobe―

But he shouldn't really be thinking about that right now when he needed to _focus._

He groaned audibly and ran a hand through his neat hair, messing it up. A small smile appeared as he remembered Clara telling him that he should _at least look presentable, they were going to Vegas for God sake! It's not something you do every day._

He would've taken her there every day in all different times if that's what she wanted.

Shaking his head, the Doctor turned and saw Clara standing behind him. He looked at her briefly and sent a fond smile her way as she chatted with one of the crew.

His head snapped back to the pair in an instant when he noticed she was wearing the young man's jacket. His face hardened as he looked at the sailor. Tall, dark hair and eyes, quite attractive if you were into that sort of thing, which he hoped Clara was not.

The fact she was wearing the sailor's jacket said otherwise.

Straightening his bow tie, he took three long strides over to where his petite companion stood and placed his hand on the upper part of her back. His eyes were fierce and Clara frowned when she looked up at him. (Secretly, they both loved the height difference.) However he gave her a reassuring smile and she shared a wary one in return.

"Clara, I need to borrow you for a second," he made sure his tone sounded slightly urgent so she was more likely to walk away with him. He smiled in a harried manner at the sailor standing across from them but in reality wanted to send him and his _stupid jacket_ somewhere far, far away.

"Uh, could you excuse me a sec, then?" Clara asked the man politely and he smiled and nodded, but not before taking her hand and pressing a gentle kiss to it. She giggled and a faint flush appeared on her cheeks. The Doctor stood behind her with his mouth slightly open and looking a mixture of angry and flabbergasted.

"Yes, yes, now come along, Clara."

He grabbed her arm, but not roughly, and led her away from the sailor, who was smiling smugly. The Doctor felt the need to glare at him, but refrained as he could feel Clara's eyes watching him.

When they reached an empty space, as far away from the Doctor's new enemy as he could manage, he stood and stared down at Clara. She was getting more puzzled as the seconds ticked by and the Doctor didn't talk. She decided to speak first.

"Well, why have you dragged me over here then?"

"I did not _drag_ you―" the Doctor started but Clara cut him off.

"Why did you _lead me here gently_, then?" he could hear the frustration and mocking in her voice in equal measures. "I was just getting acquainted with that sailor over there."

The Doctor looked taken aback for a minute. ("Oi, where are you going? I thought we was just getting acquainted.") Past-Clara flashed through his mind, but as soon as she had appeared she was gone. He was here, right now and this Clara, _his_ Clara was standing in front of him waiting for answers.

"A _sailor_, is it?" the Doctor couldn't help but keep the tone out of his voice and Clara raised an eyebrow sceptically.

"And what's he done to you then?"

"Nothing, nothing," the Doctor shook his head. He lifted a hand and delicately traced one of the buttons on the jacket she was wearing. He may irrationally hate it very much, but no matter how hard he tried, he could not deny that she looked absolutely _adorable_ in it. "Why are you wearing that?"

Clara looked from him to her jacket and straightened it out subconsciously. Looking back up at him, she spoke. "Let me see, it's cold," she began to tick things off on her fingers, "I'm soaking wet, and _awfully_ under dressed because _someone,_" the Doctor didn't miss the emphasis, "promised me Vegas."

"Yes, well," he didn't know how to respond and straightened his bow-tie; it was almost like a nervous habit.

"And the sailor, kind gentleman that he is," Clara smirked, "lent me this because he thought I was cold. _Should never leave a lady cold_, he said."

"Oh so he's so gentlemanly is he?" the Doctor said, his jealousy slipping into his voice. "Why don't you just go off with him then, bet he could show you some _really_ interesting sights in the dark ocean, I'll go and visit the stars all by myself."

Clara's mouth opened as she smiled incredulously, "_No_... Wait a second." The Doctor winced and cursed himself because he never really did know when to shut his mouth. "You're jealous!"

"Am not!" he countered far too quickly.

"Yes you are!" Clara said gleefully, laughing now. "You're jealous because I'm wearing his jacket and―"

"He kissed you on the hand!" the Doctor said heatedly and refused to acknowledge Clara's smug look. "That's my thing and you know it!"

"Is it now?" she asked, backing him up slightly, so he was leaning more firmly against the wall of the submarine. "Since when?"

"Since― since always," he faltered as he got more nervous.

"I can't believe this," she laughed. "You're really jealous? Of _him?_"

"Yes, well, haha," the Doctor said, faking annoyance to cover up his embarrassment. "Now that we've all had a good laugh at the Doctor, maybe you should go back to talking to _jacket-boy_ so I can figure out how to get us off this sub."

"You know," Clara said, leaning impossibly closer now, "for someone so smart, you are being a bit thick."

"What―" but that was as far as he managed to get, seeing as Clara had leant up and firmly pressed her lips against his. The Doctor tried to quickly calm himself, avoiding his usual flailing-of-the-arms tactic and settling his hands tentatively on her waist.

Her hands reached for his hair as the kiss deepened slightly, and the Doctor could feel Clara's slight smile against his own.

She pulled away, still on tip-toe so she could look him in the eyes. "Caught up now, have you?"

The Doctor shook his head. Mocking 'til the very end, she was. "Yes, I think so."

"Good," she said, returning to her normal height and smiling up at him instead. "Now that's cleared up, what did I hear you say about getting out of here? I would still quite like to go to Vegas, you know."

He grinned and pulled out the sonic screwdriver, "Right, got it, I'll just―" he manoeuvred out of their embrace and walked towards the control panel once again, this time with a smile on his face,

Clara gave a fond, sideways smile, looking at the quirky man that she adored.

She walked back over to the sailor again with only one thought in mind.

The Doctor turned to call Clara over, but when he did he noticed her holding out the sailor's jacket. (He knew it was stupid to still be jealous, they'd just kissed for God's sake, nevertheless, he still was, just a little.) The young man looked very confused as Clara shook the arm that she was holding the jacket with, insisting that he take it back, that she didn't need it.

Or that's what the Doctor hoped. He couldn't quite hear her from here.

The Doctor watched as the young man took back his jacket, but he turned his head sharply before Clara knew he'd witnessed the whole exchange.

"Clara!" he called, now with his back to her, shielding the grin he couldn't wipe off of his face. "Could you come here, please?"

He heard her skip towards him and then she was there, next to him, with her bright smile and mischief in her eyes.

"Hold this a sec," he said, handing her his sonic. Then, wordlessly, the Doctor slipped off his own purple jacket and placed it around her shoulders, not looking at her but smiling all the same. "Much better," he said smugly and took the sonic screwdriver back.

Clara shook her head, laughing, and slipped her arms through the far-too-large purple coat she had just acquired.

Glancing over to her, the Doctor only had one thought: she looked _much_ more adorable in _his_ jacket than anyone else's.


End file.
